


Team Steve

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [4]
Category: Captain America (2011), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Steve Rogers' Pokemon team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Steve

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking up some possible back stories as to how he got his Pokemon, so for Arcanine (and this is headcanon that it's as longliving as Ninetales), it's his old Growlithe from his WW2 days.
> 
> The Braviary is a descendant of his old Braviary from WW2, which he originally obtained during his performing days as it was part of his act as the ultimate patriot.
> 
> Shieldon was found by the excavation team that found him in the ice, and was gifted to him (also it's an ancient shield Pokemon, get it?!).
> 
> Eevee was a rescued test subject as it's known for its unstable genes which give it the ability to evolve into multiple evolutions, and was studied to find insight into the super soldier serum or something. And ummm, yeaaahhh I spent a lot of time thinking about this hahahaha.....

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7566828554/)


End file.
